


yearn to live my love

by mauede



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauede/pseuds/mauede
Summary: “Hi,” Isak repeats, and his warm breath fans out over Even’s cheek. “Hi, baby.” Isak’s cheeks flush, and he glances down at Even’s lips, chasing the sound.Baby.*in which isak really likes kissing even and even likes it quite a lot, too.





	yearn to live my love

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to 'in the safety of your mouth' by daniel sheehan, whose poem I stumbled across on [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DXe8ssiX0naPV) of all places.
> 
> title, of course, is from the aforementioned poem.
> 
> note: this fic does get fairly heated but doesn't actually follow through on anything, so if that's not your deal then this isn't for you! there's plenty of fic out there if you're looking for the real deal. it's not something I personally feel comfortable writing for various reasons. so, without further ado!
> 
> enjoy!

It’s one of innumerable late-afternoon, early-evening Saturday’s spent in their apartment. This particular one finds Even lounging lazily in bed and Isak flitting about. Even’s been reading while Isak’s tidying but there’s only so much Isak can take before he’s collapsing face-first into bed, groaning about adult responsibilities and why did they get their own place again? This isn’t the first time Even’s heard this one, but he humors Isak, clicking his tongue and dog-earing his page, before turning his full attention to Isak.

“Hard day's work?”

“Ugh,” Isak replies, turning his head out to face Even. “It’s gross. Cleaning’s gross.”

Even’s brows raise. “Isn’t that the point of the cleaning? So it’s not gross?”

Isak sniffs. “Yes, but they don’t tell you it’s going to be so much work.”

Even clicks his tongue again and slides over to scratch his fingers lightly through Isak’s hair, who hums at the sensation. After a few minutes, Isak starts shuffling, moving up the bed and onto his side. Even follows him up afterwards, mirroring Isak’s position.

“Hi,” Even whispers.

“Hi,” Isak replies around a smile.

Even reaches over, gently settling his hand on Isak’s cheek, slowly brushing his thumb back and forth. Isak’s eyes flutter shut as he settles into the comfort.

Even slides closer to Isak, bopping his nose. Isak’s eyes pop back open. “Hi,” Isak repeats, and his warm breath fans out over Even’s cheek. “Hi, baby.” Isak’s cheeks flush, and he glances down at Even’s lips, chasing the sound. _Baby._ Isak licks his lips, and moves his head forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Even’s neck. He pauses before bringing their lips together, tracing a line along Even’s jaw with his tongue before puffing out a breath over his work. Even lets out a groan that sounds entirely indecent in the silence of the room. Isak laughs quietly, smirking, before finally, kissing Even. Their lips move together, softly, slowly, reveling in the feel of one another. Isak let’s out a contented sigh. He never tires of kissing Even. On Isak’s list of things-he-could-do-forever kissing Even is first, and only. 

They kiss for what feels like ages and Isak’s head is hazy with it, the heady sensation of just moving his mouth alongside Even’s. Soon enough, Isak’s craving the warmth of Even’s mouth and he swipes his tongue briefly across Even’s lips, which readily open. Isak's lightheaded at the reminder that Even’s always so pliant and inviting for him. Their tongues meet instantly, running across one another. They lick their way into each other’s mouths, mapping out the familiar territory. It’s heated, but also gentle, and tender in the way that Even only ever is with Isak. As their kiss deepens, they end up pressed closer together. Even’s arm wraps around Isak’s waist, pulling him forward as their legs entwine. Isak’s grip on Even tightens and he moves his hand, ushering Even slightly forward, settling part of his weight on Isak’s chest. 

Even pulls his lips from Isak’s and relocates to his neck. Isak takes in a few steadying breaths as he becomes aware of how raw his lips feel. He runs his fingers over them before dropping his arm entirely as he lets out a broken moan at the nip Even’s just given his neck. Even licks briefly over the spot and moves his lips over, beginning to mouth at another spot. It’s as this happens, an idea forms in Isak’s head. 

“Even,” he shakes Even’s shoulder. _“Even.”_

Even pulls back and meets Isak’s gaze. “What’s up, baby?”

“Do you think,” Isak clears his throat, “I like what you’re doing, great work, really, but. Do you think you could do exactly what you’re doing but, on my thighs?”

“On your thighs?” Even croaks. 

“Yes?” Isak questions, “Is that weird? You don’t have to, I just—” 

“Isak.” Even cuts over, “I am way more than okay with that.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.” He lifts himself up pressing a firm smack on Isak’s lips before sitting back. “Take them off,” he gestures at Isak’s jeans. Isak readily complies and Even helps him slide them down before tossing them onto the floor. He stares at Isak’s thighs, considering, before wrapping both of his arms under Isak’s calves, pulling him forward flush to where he’s sitting in one swift motion. “ _Even_ ,” Isak groans from where he’s fallen back onto the bed. “Even, _please._ ”

Even leans forward and runs his tongue up a strip of Isak’s thigh before blowing on it, mimicking Isak’s earlier actions. Isak raises his head and glares at Even. “I’m going to kill you.” Even merely winks in response, and places his mouth right on Isak’s leg before sucking, hard. Isak's breath hitches above him. Even releases some pressure but continues to mouth in place before he nips slightly. He licks over the spot a few times and moves higher up on Isak’s thigh.

“I, _oh_ , I changed my mind. Come up here. Kiss me, please,” Isak interrupts pulling on Even’s hair. 

Isak grabs onto either side of Even’s face when he’s settled over him and holds his gaze. “Don’t take your mouth off me,” he instructs. Even’s eyes fall shut and he nods. “Good,” Isak whispers and then they meet immediately, teeth clashing, tongues rolling, panting into one another’s mouths. It stays intense like this for a while before they start to slowly come down, kisses becoming lazier and less frantic. Less about any particular purpose but to enjoy each other. Isak bites at Even’s lip before he nudges him off back onto his side. 

They make out lazily for a while longer before Isak pulls back. “I don’t think I can actually kiss anymore.”

“You’re so cute when you pout,” Even grins. 

“Fuck off, I’m not pouting,” Isak mumbles. 

“You’re _totally_ pouting. You’re so disappointed you can’t kiss me anymore,” Even’s expression grows serious. “Believe me, I understand.”

Isak scowls, narrowing his eyes at Even’s laughter. “You think you’re so funny and charming. It’s insufferable.” 

“You love it,” Even goads. "I really don’t."

“You do,” Even leans over planting a wet kiss on Isak’s cheek. “Maybe a little,” Isak relents. 

Even’s responding smile is bright. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SKAM or any of the charaters etc


End file.
